The invention relates generally to mounting brackets, and more particularly to a mounting bracket that can be attached to flat or cylindrical surfaces.
Mounting brackets come in a variety of shapes and sizes, and are typically designed for the mounting of a specific device to a specific type of surface (e.g., a flat surface, curved surface such as a pole, etc.). Even the supposed xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d mounting brackets are limited in the type of surface to which they can be mounted. Thus, conventional mounting brackets lack robustness in terms of mounting thereto and/or attachment thereof to different types of mounting surfaces.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mounting bracket that can be used to mount a variety of devices to a variety of flat or cylindrical surfaces.
Another object of the present invention to provide a flat or cylindrical surface mounting bracket that is of simple design and construction.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious hereinafter in the specification and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention, a mounting bracket made from a rigid material that is shaped to define three pairs of parallel planes. Each pair is orthogonal to the other two pair. The first pair of the three pair of parallel planes is configured to provide a first plane for the mounting of an object thereto and a second plane to provide for the attaching of the mounting bracket to a flat surface. The second pair and third pair of the three pairs of parallel planes are configured for use in a cooperative fashion when attaching the mounting bracket to a cylindrical surface.